Almost Always True
by ponygirl14
Summary: Cherry cant stop thinking about the unforgetable Dallas Winston.    One-shot


Almost Always True

**This is my first fan fiction so please take it easy. (: **

**A Cherry and Dallas one-shot. Cherry thinks about Dallas after the night at the movies. She decides Bobs not worth her time so she tries to clear things up with Dally. No conflict really. Just love. **

**a/n: Any fan fiction I write Dallas and Johnny will always be alive. (:**

Cherry's Pov

He kept crossing my mind. Dallas Winston. Who was he exactly? I mean, I knew he was a hood. But something in his glimmering brown eyes said he was something more. I think. I knew jumped people, got in fights, picked on kids, stole…but there had to be some good to him. I knew there was. Because once, I herd him talking to Ponyboy and Johnny saying that if they ever did drugs he'd break there arms. And some other things not to pleasant. But he defiantly got the point across. That was attractive. But it's not too attractive to have him make stupid comments and put his feet up on your chair and make jokes that are mean. But maybe it's just because he's a boy. A seventeen year old boy. A teenager. I don't know why it seems like all boys are like that but I guess I'll just deal with it. I can tell he's not like me. I wear my heart on my sleeve...he tucks his in his pockets…I'm passive… he fights…I think…he says…but I like it.

After that night at the movies I went home, thought about him, fell asleep, woke up, repeat. A week or two went by and I decided wanted to talk to him again. I knew where I could find him. At the lot. Johnny wouldn't be there. He would be spending the night with Ponyboy because I herd them talking earlier at school. I drove my Sting Ray to the north side. When I approached the lot I begin to get nervous. Scared really. What would happen with just us? Alone. There he was. Sitting all alone.

Wearing blue jeans, a black T-shirt, an old blue jean jacket over it. And wearing that shinny silver necklace he always wore. I don't know if it was real or if he just kept it clean. I don't know what it is or who gave it to him or what it means to him. It was shinny. Like his hair. Not because of grease. In fact I don't think he wore grease. Not anytime I ever examined him. Naturally beautiful. He has good looking hair.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of my car quietly. He had built a small fire and leaning up against an old looking sofa that seemed kind of dirty and torn up but not too badly. He had his arms crossed over his chest and one leg crossed over the other. As I got closer I could see that he was looking up at the stars and singing quietly to himself.

'I resisted though my arm was twisted

I was almost always true to you

I stayed away from drinkin' wine

Thought about you all the time'

His voice was beautiful. Deep yet soothing, the bright stars lit up his eyes and danced around. Beautiful. I didn't really know what to say. I've herd that song before. Elvis. I liked that song. I thought for a minute with too much running through my head to think of how to approach him. But I didn't have to,

"Hello," he said almost questioningly. I can understand why. I looked up at him immediately. He tilts his head back to look at me. He didn't look me up and down. He just looked in my eyes, "are you lost?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I managed a grin that wasn't too over friendly.

"No, D-do you remember me?" I asked first to make sure.

"Cherry Valence." He said as a statement. I grinned.

"Do you mind?" I say gesturing towards the empty space next to him. He nodded his head towards the space next to him. I grin again politely and sit down. It was silent for a minute,

"Ponyboy isn't here." He says.

"Oh, I know. I came to talk to you." I admit.

He pins his eyebrows together questioningly. I noticed how closely I was sitting next to him. But he didn't seem to mind. And besides, I liked it. His warmth, smell, just existence.

"The other night," I started. He sighed,

"Don't tell anyone but I'm sorry. I was just being a show off." He says looking away.

Keeping that serious look on his face as if he was a guard for a prison. I actually smiled this time.

"No, I'm not here to harass you about it." I say with a little laughter caught in my words. He looked back at me but I looked away too fast, not on purpose. I'm just glad I had his attention.

"I thought you were…I've been thinking about you since that night. A lot." I say with my heart beating faster and what seems like, louder. He just smiles at me.

"You and me, huh?" he said as if I was oblivious to the thought of us.

"Maybe." I say confidently quiet.

"Babe, you don't want a hood. Isn't Bob your lover?" he asked me mostly serious but going somewhere with the conversation.

"Well I don't think I'd come all the way out here tonight if everything was just peachy between him and I." I said crossing my arms and looking away in silence.

He put his arm over the seat we were sitting on putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked back his way. But not in the eyes.

"I don't know much about relationships, love, or what you and Bob are going through," then he says something that makes me look up at him hopeful, "but I do know I can try to love you. The right way. I want to try." He says. So what I don't know if he loves me, he doesn't really even know what love is. I would love to show him the world is just a better place with it.

"Ok…" I smile. He then pulls me into a hug and I hug him around the waist. I looked up at his beautiful face and kiss him. It was…weird. But it was right…definitely. Then I remembered,

"Almost always true…" I say.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Could you sing that to me…I herd you sing it earlier. It was beautiful. Please?" I ask politely. He smiled. He smiled. I rest my head on his shoulder and he begins,

'I was always, baby, I was always

Well almost always true to you

Met a pretty mademoiselle

Her papa owned a small hotel'

The song was interesting. I knew something.

He could be almost always true…

~The End~


End file.
